The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for delivering personalized content to a customer. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing notifications related to the needs of a customer via a content management system.
Modern businesses may offer an array of products and service options to a customer. As such, marketing, updates, and additional information received by the customer related to the products and service options may become cumbersome and ineffective. That is, content delivered to the customer may lose its impact and efficacy as the customer continues to receive a high volume of information and/or receives irrelevant information. Further, it may be inefficient and time consuming for a business to deliver information relating to each product and service option to the customer. Accordingly, it is now recognized that improved methods of delivering content to the customer are desired.